


Hurry Back - I Need You

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, porn with kind of a plot but not really, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jackson is stuck at set and Jinyoung couldn't wait on him any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

_Jinyoung: Jackson,where are you?_

 

Jackson felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket as he was waiting to film the next scene in his upcoming solo music video. He read the message from Jinyoung, immediately responding.

 

_Jackson: I’m sorry, I’m still on set._

 

He hit the send button, watching the screen for signs of Jinyoung replying, which came soon after.

 

_Jinyoung: You said you’d be home by now…_

 

Jackson checked the time. 11:03pm. He had told Jinyoung that he would be back to his apartment by around ten, eleven the latest. Yet he was still filming, wanting to get the scenes just right. He still felt guilty towards Jinyoung, knowing that he was eager to see him.

 

_Jackson: I know… I’m sorry. I should be done soon._

_Jinyoung: Soon is a long time from now._

_Jackson: It’s not, not if you occupy yourself. Where are you anyway?_

 

A moment passed before Jackson got a reply.

 

_Jinyoung: I’ve been waiting outside your door._

 

Jackson’s jaw dropped. He rapidly started tapping his phone in reply.

 

_Jackson: You’ve been waiting for me outside my door??? For how long??? When did you get there?_

 

Another hesitation before Jinyoung's response.

 

_Jinyoung: I got here around 8…_

 

Jackson gasped loudly, some staff turning to check if he was okay. He was a few seconds away from calling Jinyoung before they started calling him onto set.

 

_Jackson: You’ve been waiting for 3 hours!?_

_Jinyoung: ...yeah…_

 

Jackson hurriedly sent one message after another, the staff calling him to set more urgently now.

 

_Jackson: omg!!! I’m so sorry! Why the hell did you stand out there for so long??? What did you do with yourself to pass the time???_

_Jackson: Nevermind that, just, go down the hall to the plant all the way at the dead end. In the vase is a spare key to my door. I buried it deep so just dig for it._

_Jackson: and the passcode for the security is 328852_

_Jackson: just go in, make yourself at home_

_Jackson: do whatever you want, eat food, sleep, whatever._

_Jackson: I’ll be back soon, I’m sorry!_

 

Jackson sent the last message and slammed his phone on the table, rushing to finish this shoot.

 

_Jinyoung: okay. Come back soon._

————————-

Later on, Jackson returned to his phone, momentarily forgetting about Jinyoung as he was caught up in the shoot. He read the reply he had missed after he left to shoot, and there was a new message under it sent not long ago.

 

_Jinyoung: Jackson._

 

Jackson didn’t think much of the text, he expected it to be Jinyoung wanting to ask something along the lines of how to work his tv or if he could use the washing machine.

 

_Jackson: yes?_

 

Jinyoung immediately started to reply.

 

_Jinyoung: Jackson, are you done?_

 

Jackson shook his head, a small smile on his face. Jinyoung was a persistent one.

 

_Jackson: almost. We’re very close to the end right now. Just gotta wrap up a few scenes._

 

Jackson watched the little indication of Jinyoung typing that popped up on his phone until he received the message.

 

_Jinyoung: I need you._

 

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. He assumed that maybe Jinyoung needed help with something in his house, but the message was confusing and unspecific.

 

_Jackson: What’s up?_

 

He waited again for the message.

 

_Jinyoung: I couldn’t help myself…_

 

Jackson was thrown into more confusion, taking a seat in a nearby chair and leaning into the bright screen, trying to decipher Jinyoung's messages.

 

_Jackson: what do you mean? Did you do something?_

 

A moment passed. Jinyoung is typing.

 

_Jinyoung: No… well, kinda? Idk, I just need you right now._

 

Jackson paused to think.

 

_Jackson: ...why?_

 

A long pause was in between the next text. Jinyoung was typing for a while, worry working its way into Jackson the longer it took to get the reply. The phone finally buzzed. Jackson quickly opened up to read it.

 

_Jinyoung: Because…_

_Jinyoung: I came in, your apartment is very clean by the way, but I came in and… I smelt you. I know that sounds weird, but your scent was everywhere, since it is your apartment. So then, I went to take a shower, and the soap, also reminded me of you. So, I used it. And then I went into your bedroom. Which smelt more like you. And I found a shirt. Your shirt. And I put it on. And the whole time, I thought about you. Only you. And… now I’m on your bed… with nothing on but your shirt… and I can’t help the feeling in my… lower region, right now… I fucking need you._

 

Jackson read the text two, three, four times. Over and over again, he gathered the information in his head, his jaw dropping lower each time. He imagined everything Jinyoung described. Him rubbing Jackson’s favorite soap all over that beautiful body. Picking a T-shirt from Jackson’s closet and slipping it over his supple skin. Sitting on the bed, his bare ass and cock rubbing against the fabrics.

 

_Jackson: Well...shit._

 

Jinyoung responded immediately.

 

_Jinyoung: I’m not fucking around. You, said you’d be back soon, why the hell are you taking this long?_

 

Jackson swallowed hard. He quickly tapped against the screen.

 

_Jackson: okay, Jinyoung just, hold on for me okay? Can you do that?_

 

Jackson’s eyes remained glued to the screen, never looking away, even when Jinyoung hadn’t replied yet.

 

_Jinyoung: I can’t. I can’t, I want you so bad. Being in your apartment doesn’t fucking help either._

 

Jackson could practically hear the desperateness in Jinyoung's texts. He didn’t know what to do, and he himself was becoming “excited” the more he received the suggestive texts. This was so out of character for Jinyoung. Jackson was taken aback by this overly horny and desperate side of him, but it turned him on more than less.

 

_Jinyoung: I can’t wait anymore._

 

Jackson’s eyes widened.

 

_Jackson: Jinyoung?_

_Jackson: Jinyoung what are you doing??_

_Jackson: ...are you touching yourself?_

_Jackson: Call me right now._

 

Although Jackson told Jinyoung to call, he hurried to his contacts and dialed Jinyoung himself. The phone picked up. Jackson got up and ran to a secluded area of the studio they were shooting in.

 

“Hello?” Jackson whispered through the phone, inserting his earphones to make sure of his privacy.

 

A strangled “Mmm!” Was the next thing Jackson heard, along with a distant slick, wet sound.

 

Jackson's throat went dry and he cleared it to speak. “ Jinyoung, are you touching yourself?”

 

“J-jack…”

 

Jackson felt his lungs tighten, wishing he could drive home right then and there.

 

“Oh my fucking God” he mumbled, listening to the painfully slow, but constant sound of wetness. “Are you teasing yourself?”

 

“I...couldn’t..w-wait…” Jinyoung said, whimpers throughout his sentence.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, fuck, I wish I could be there right now… do you feel good?”

 

Jinyoung moaned in response, heavy breathing coming through Jackson's earbuds.

 

“Holy shit.” Jackson felt his own pants tighten, imagining how Jinyoung must look right now. His body splayed out across Jackson’s bed, his legs wide apart as he pumps his own cock to bliss. Those pretty perfect lips forming the most suggestive face, his body arching off the mattress in a lewd pose.

 

He heard the pace of Jinyoung's hand go faster, and Jackson took the opportunity to be in control. “Go slow, I like when you tease yourself.”

 

A whimper in protest was thrown towards Jackson, but Jackson could tell he listened to his instructions, hearing the wet sounds slow down.

 

“Am I on speaker right now?”

 

A broken “yes” came out of Jinyoung.

 

“Good. Stick your other fingers in your mouth.”

 

Jackson couldn’t tell if Jinyoung actually did it until he heard Jinyoung moan, which came out muffled.

 

“Good, Good. Suck on them for me. Pretend I’m right there, pleasing you.”

 

Jinyoung moaned again, the mixture of Jackson’s lust filled voice, his dominance traveling long distance, and his hand around his cock feuling it. Jackson's own dick was tight in his pants, reaching down to pump himself to the erotic noises over the phone.

 

“Now, I want you to stick them in your little hole. That beautiful peach of yours, fill yourself.”

 

Jinyoung whined desperately, wishing that it were Jackson filling him. But he listened anyway and moved his fingers to his hole. Jackson could tell when Jinyoung slowly started to work into himself, his moans becoming more erratic as he continued.

 

Jackson heard gasps, wondering if Jinyoung had filled himself.

 

“Are you done? Is that ass of yours full?”

 

Jinyoung gasped a few times before crying out a “Yes!”.

 

“Good, Good boy, I wanna be there for you right now, but I can’t, can you take care of yourself for me Nyoungie?”

 

A high pitched moan came from the other end, followed by a low groan, then a needy whine. Jackson felt his dick hit three times in a row from those noises.

 

“Good Nyoungie, fuck yourself, stretch that tight ass for me, so that when I get home we can do it properly. And jerk that dick too. I wanna hear you baby.”

 

The filth that dripped out of Jackson's mouth traveled through the phone, right into Jinyoung's ear. He felt himself wrapped in the lewd words that projected through the phone, echoing off the walls.

 

Jinyoung must’ve reached deep enough to scrape his prostate, a high pitched cry leaving his lips. Jackson was startled by it, then realizing what must've happened, encouraged him to continue.

 

“Was that your sweet spot? Do it again, Nyoungie. I wanna hear you scream.”

 

A few moments of squelching and squishing passed before another loud and high pitched noise emitted from the phone, Jackson grinning in pride of his obedient boy.

 

“Yes, that’s what I wanna hear. Do it until you cum. Make a mess of yourself so that I can come home and clean you up, then make a mess of you again. I wanna hear you cum baby.”

 

The next few minutes were anything but quiet, the sounds of wetness and Jinyoung's loud moans rang through Jackson’s ears. At some point, Jinyoung hiccuped, then gasped, then a long, loud, shakey moan slipped between his lips. After that,  silence.

 

“Hello?...Baby? Did you finish yourself?”

 

A moment passed. Jinyoung eventually hummed a yes.

 

“Okay, that’s great.”

 

“...There’s a mess, I should clean-“

 

“No, just clean yourself, and wait for me on the couch. Don’t change out of what you’re wearing, I wanna see you just like that.”

 

“Okay, but-"

 

“ When I get home, I'm gonna fuck you where you stand.”

 

A gasp was heard through the phone.

 

“...Fuck, okay, please hurry.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

Jackson hung up the phone and quickly ran to the car. He told the staff that they are going to have wrap up another day, he had way more important business to take care of at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson hurries home to keep his Jinyoung company~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall asked for a sequel...well here it is lol.

 Jackson walked through the doors of his apartment building trying not to seem like he was in a hurry. As he entered, the security gaurd waved him down, as if wanting to strike up a conversation. 

Jackson had already pressed the up elevator button when the security gaurd walked up to him.

"Hey man! Another late night?" 

Jackson looked up to see which floor the elevator was on, then looked back at the gaurd. "Yeah, another late filming." He said before looking back up.

The gaurd followed his gaze. "You keep checking the elevator, you in a rush?"

Jackson wanted to be polite but he really wasn't in the mood for small talk. He just wanted to get home to see the person who's currently there waiting for him.

"Uh, yeah actually-" the elevator dinged to signal its arrival at the lobby. " I'm just trying to get home and shower and sleep, its been a long day." He stepped into the elevator.

"Well, alright, you have a good night, Jackson."

Jackson gave a polite smile and the gaurd gave on in return before the doors closed shut. Jacksons smile immediately faded off of his lips as soon as the doors closed, taking out his phone as he pressed the button to his floor. Two messages from Jinyoung lit up the screen. He figured he must've received them as he was driving home.

_Jinyoung: Jackson, are you really on your way?_

_Jinyoung: You better fucking hurry, I'm waiting on you, dipshit._

"Shit, hurry up you dumb elevator." He said, hitting the wall as if it would magically do something.

Jackson looked again at the text and smiled at how vulgar yet desperate Jinyoung was. The bulge in his pants surely showed Jackson's fondness of Jinyoung.

The elevator finally  dinged at Jackson's floor, the man almost tripping as he hurried to his apartment. He pulled out his keys and opened the door, typing in the security code as he walked in. He didnt see Jinyoung yet, or hear him either.

He closed the door softly behind him and took off his shoes at the entrance. He walked further in and noticed a discarded orange peel on the kitchen counter that was an obvious trial of Jinyoung.

He took a few more steps and finally saw what was waiting for him on the couch in the living room where he asked him to be. Jinyoung was still wearing Jackson's oversized t-shirt, with nothing on his lower half. He was hunched over the coffee table staring down at his phone. He looked up and his eyes brightened at the sight of Jackson.

"I knew it was you." He said, a small smile on his face.

"Who else would it be?" Jackson asked, setting his coat and keys down onto the table as he walked closer.

Jinyoung watched Jackson make his way to the couch. "It could've been an intruder."

"If an intruder had my keys and knew my security code, then you'd be in trouble." Jackson sat down on the couch next to Jinyoung, leaning into him, the latter clutching his knees as he felt Jacksons body heat.

Jinyoung bit his lip. "Aren't I already in trouble?"

Jackson leaned over more, caging Jinyoung in between his arms down onto the couch.

"For?" He asked.

Jinyoung gasped from feeling Jackson's nails dig into his bare thigh. "F-for becoming horny from your scent and jerking off without you?"

Jackson chuckled. "Well, the scent part sounds actually kinda sexy, but I am a bit disappointed that I couldn't watch you make a mess of yourself."

"Well, now you're here, and  _you_  can make a mess of me."

Jackson suddenly leaned down and bit down onto Jinyoung's collarbone, the latter gripping Jackson's arm as he felt his teeth dig softly into the skin. Jackson glanced over to the coffee table and pulled away.

"You were staring at the chat this whole time? Waiting for me to reply?" 

Jinyoung nodded, his eyes blown with lust. Jackson smiled at him. "Aw, you're so sweet... and desperate." Jackson said.

Jinyoung visibly blushed and looked away. "Shut up and do me already, I've waited long enough."

Jackson growled and leaned back down, biting Jinyoungs ear. "Where did you learn to talk so dirty from, Park Jinyoung?" he whispered low into Jinyoung's ear.

Jinyoung groaned and shuddered before answering. "F-from you..."

Jackson chuckled, running his tounge down Jinyoung's jaw. "Always so quick witted, huh?"

Jackson finally kissed Jinyoung, their tounges immediately exploring each others hot caverns. He kept his hands on Jinyoung's thighs, squeezing and massaging the tissue while pushing their groins together at the same time.

Jinyoung ran a hand through Jackson's already messy hair, pulling him down almost as if to make sure their lips never part. Jackson put his hand under the large t-shirt on Jinyoung's body, his hand resting on Jinyoung's hip as he was pleased to find that Jinyoung followed instructions.

"Nothing underneath, dirty boy." Jackson commented.

Jinyoung turned his head, looking away in embarrassment. "J-Just like you told me to..."

Jackson knows that Jinyoung isnt really the type that's okay with being told what to do, but when it comes to Jackson, it's a whole different story. Jinyoung may ooze a superior aura, but underneath it alll, he _loves_ being dominated, which was a perfect match for Jackson's personality type. With that being said though, Jinyoung still feels embarrassed about his submissiveness, which Jackson finds all the more attractive.

"Don't be embarrassed, I know you love it." Jackson said before attacking Jinyoung's exposed neck. Jackson left marks on Jinyoung's neck and collar, the purple and red spots contrasting Jinyoung's flawless skin. Jackson ran his hands up higher under the large shirt encasing Jinyoung's body, he felt each muscle flex under his finger tips. He pushed the shirt higher up, exposing Jinyoung's nakedness, latching his lips to Jinyoung's nipple. 

Jinyoung hissed, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Jackson's neck. He squirmed as Jackson teased him, using his teeth to gently pull at the pink nub then licking over it with his tongue. Jinyoung started pulling at Jackson's shirt, wanting to feeling more skin on skin contact.

"Take this off..." he mumbled, continuously pulling at it.

"If you let go then I can." Jackson replied. 

Jinyoung pouted before letting go, watching Jackson sit back and pull his shirt up over his head. The first thing Jinyoung felt obligated to do was touch Jackson's abs. He feels that it's almost a crime if Jackson's body is exposed and he _doesn't_ touch his muscles. Jackson grinned knowing that Jinyoung was a shameless fan of his body, allowing him to run his hands down his chest and stomach before going back to devouring Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung's dick was sitting up resting against his stomach. Waiting patiently to be touched. Jackson couldn't resist reaching down and tugging it a bit. Jinyoung gasped softly, his legs widening a bit.

"Did you touch yourself anymore, Nyoungie? After our call?" 

Jinyoung hesitated to answer, but then spit it out once he felt Jackson's grip tighten uncomfortably around him.

"Okay, yes, a little bit, I was still..."

"Still horny?"

Jinyoung tried to buck his hips up into Jackson's hand, but he was unfortunately pinned down.

"Fuck, yes, okay? I was horny and I'm _still_ fucking horny Jackson. So... I jerked it a few times, but just to get myself hard again, for you..."

Jackson loved making Jinyoung confess his dirty deeds as if they were wrong. He couldn't help but smile, which Jinyoung responded to with a glare.

"Hmm, that's fine then." Jackson said.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, stopping mid-way to groan from Jackson pumping his dick while biting softly intto his skin. Jinyoung turned to push his face into the cushion of the couch, his body responding in all the right ways to every touch. He gripped Jackson's shoulders, nipping at Jackson's lip when it came close to his own. They kissed, Jinyoung humming into and savoring the taste that he missed so much.

Jackson pulled away, Jinyoung cutely chasing his lips before realizing he was. Jackson stood up and removed his pants and boxers, returning to Jinyoung who eagerly clutched to him, wanting to feel every bit of Jacksons bare body.

Jackson clutched Jinyoung's neck, kissing him deeply to distract him from the sudden grind of their dicks together. Jinyoung broke away from the kiss, moaning and rolling his hips to increase the friction between them. They panted into each others mouths as they kissed and humped against each other.

Jackson pinned Jinyoung's hands above his head as he mercilessly grinded their dicks together. Jinyoung's moans increased as Jacksons more dominant side came out, allowing him to be in control. Jinyoung wasnt one to admit it, but he _really_ enjoys letting Jackson take control.

Jackson kissed him, pulling at his bottom lip and rolling it in between his teeth before pulling away. He reached his hand down in between them, gripping both of their dicks together. Jinyoung whined at the feeling of them pressed together in the warmth of Jackson's hand and the slick wetness of precum.

He pumped them together a few times before trailing his hands down around the curve of Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung's breath hitched when he felt Jackson swipe his finger across his entrance.

"I left the lube in my room." Jackson said suddenly, moving to go get it.

Jinyoung pulled him back. "Don't go! I-I mean, just do it without, use spit or something..."

Jackson stared down at Jinyoung before laughing. "I know I keep saying this but, you must be really desperate."

Jinyoung's face turned a bright red, his eyes darting away from Jackson's. "No, I just, don't wanna waste time..."

"Aka, desperate." Jackson whispered, receiving a smack on the chest.

He giggled before saying "Hold on..." and reaching under the couch. "Aha! I knew it!" He exclaimed, pulling out a bottle from under it.

"The hell... you have a bottle in here?" Jinyoung asked. "Under the couch? Really?"

"Well, it _was_ for that day I invited you to come over and watch a movie with me, I was sure _something_ was gonna happen, but you fell asleep." He said, disappointment coloring his face.

"Well I'm sorry for thinking that you wanted to just hang out with me and _not_ get into my pants."

Jackson smirked and waved the bottle in Jinyoung's face. "Well guess what? I'm all up in your pants today."

Jinyoung almost lost it with that corny line, but regained himself when he heard the top of the bottle flip open.

"C'mon, widen those legs." Jackson said, pulling them apart.

For some reason, Jinyoung got a sudden wave of self consciousness and covered his erection when Jackson spread his thighs.

"Seriously? Your embarrassed now? After how many times I've seen your dick? After how many times it's _been in my mouth_?" Jackson said while squirting the sticky lube into his hand.

Jinyoung blushed even redder than before "N-no, it's just, the way you pulled my legs apart so suddenly, I wasn't ready..."

Jackson paused. "You weren't ready? So, your telling me you're not ready?"

Jinyoung shook his head frantically. "No! No! That's not what I'm saying, I want you inside me as soon as possible, it was just, at the time-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm just teasing you." Jackson said laughing. 

Jinyoung gave him a well deserved flick on the forehead.

Jackson spread the lube across his fingers before dragging a wet digit across the entrance. Jinyoung shivered at the cold substance coating his hole, hungry for Jackson to be inside already. After coating it what he felt was enough, he slowly pushed a finger in.

Jinyoung's jaw dropped open, he drew in a long breath as Jackson's finger slid deeper inside. His hands went from covering his manhood to clutching onto the nearest thing as Jackson filled him to the knuckle.

"Good?" Jackson asked.

Jinyoung nodded his head, urging him to keep going. Jackson kept pushing his finger in and out, slowly working it in until it slipped through easily. Jinyoung wa already reacting so much to just one finger. He reached down to grab his dick, Jackson using his free hand to swat him away. Jinyoung winced at not being able to touch himself, the feeling Jackson finger inside of him driving him crazy. 

Jackson soon inserted another digit, the two fingers scissoring and stretching Jinyoung's inside. At this point, Jackson could push deeper, his fingertips searching for the spot that drives Jinyoung mad.

Jinyoung was already moaning from the two fingers, his head was thrown back in pleasure as Jackson stretched him open. He already wanted more, wanted to be filled to the brim with just Jackson.

"I shouldn't have to do this too much, you already stretched yourself out earlier on the phone-"

Jackson knew he hit the spot when Jinyoung cut him off with a loud whine, similar to the one heard on the phone call. His body squirmed around as Jackson realized where he was touching must've been his prostate. He teasingly pressed on it some more, driving Jinyoung insane.

"Jackson, please..." he whined, another moan from Jackson's teasing erupting from him.

Jackson kissed him, swallowing another moan from Jinyoung. "You want me inside you?"

Jinyoung hated that question because he thought the answer was pretty obvious. Jackson just enjoys teasing Jinyoung until he's begging for him, which Jinyoung refuses to admit he enjoys. He caved this time, just like always.

"Yes, Jackson, please..."

Jackson pressed on Jinyoung's prostate again, the latter jolted and whined.

"Okay baby, whatever you want."

Jackson pulled his fingers out, Jinyoung relaxing from the pleasurable torture. He took a moment to regain himself before he felt Jackson's tip at his entrance. His eyes snapped open and clutched onto Jackson, prepared for what was to come.

Jackson was girthy, his dick was thick and heavy, but Jinyoung loved it. Jackson always goes slow, knowing that he could, and trying to avoid, hurting Jinyoung. Jinyoung feels every bit of Jackson slowly slide inside of him. The delicious stretch of Jinyoung's insides made him groan, his legs coming up and wrapping around to pull Jackson closer.

Jackson fit himself all the way in, squeezing Jinyoungs thighs in response to how tight he felt around him. Jinyoung's walls clenched and Jackson groaned.

"I haven't even moved yet and your already doing that..." he complained.

"Then move already."

Jackson took no time to hesitate, watching his dick come almost all the way out, then sinking all the way back in. Jinyoung let out a shaky breath, his hands holding onto Jackson tighter. 

Jackson started off slow, making sure that Jinyoung is comfortable with every movement. Although the pace is slow, the thrusts are hard, ensuring that Jinyoung feels pleasure every single time. 

Jackson knows he can quicken his movements when Jinyoung start to moan, gripping his hips to hold him in place. Jinyoung's jaw was wide open, he panted as Jackson thrusted faster. He wrapped his arms around Jackson, his nails digging into the elders back. He moaned shamelessly, the feeling of Jackson gliding in and out of him becoming overwhelming.

Jackson ravished Jinyoung's neck while his head was tilted back in pleasure, leaving more marks for them to have to cover up with makeup. He left kisses everywhere he could, on his face, jaw, chest, collarbone, lips, their breaths mixing as they melted together.

"M-more, more p-please..." Jinyoung shuddered in between moans.

Jackson knew exactly what to do, throwing one of Jinyoungs legs over his shoulder as he pounded into him. At this point, Jinyoung's moans were comparable to his high notes when singing. Jinyoung was sobbing out noises of pleasure as he was reaching his climax. Jackson loved the noises that he could make come out of Jinyoung, making the slapping of skin become background noise. He knew he was close, feeling Jinyoung clench tightly around his dick.

He fucked into Jinyoung as hard as he could, the younger drooling as he started to see stars in his vision. Jackson was reaching his own end, his pace and movements becoming erratic. Jinyoung's breath quickened, the pleasure becoming to much. He felt himself so close, biting into Jackson's shoulder as he was fucked over the edge. Strings of white painted their stomachs, a loud moan and whine emitted from Jinyoungs throat, way better than the one Jackson heard over the phone.

Jackson grunted as he reached his own high, cuming inside of Jinyoung. Jinyoung whimpered feeling Jackson fill him up, the two crashing their lips together as they both rode out their orgasms. Jackson eventually pulled out, the white sticky substance coating his soft dick and dripping out of Jinyoungs hole.

Jackson dropped onto Jinyoung, the two just kissing in between pants as they rested. Jackson laid his head on Jinyoung's chest, and Jinyoung hummed, content and satisfied. He played with Jackson's hair, wanting to never move their naked bodies from this position.

"Nyoungie." Jackson said in his way-too-sexy after sex voice.

If Jinyoung wasnt already spent from two orgasms that night, he swore that Jackson's voice would've turned him on.

"Hmm?"

"We have to clean up..."

Jinyoung pouted. "Do we have to? Can't we just stay like this?"

Jackson looked up at him, moving up to kiss him gently with a light chuckle. "Yes babe, we have to. I don't want cum on my nice couch."

Jinyoung flicked Jackson's forehead, that signature high pitched laugh coming out of the latter.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. And I'm pretty sure you dont want dried cum in your ass."

Jinyoung pushed Jackson away, trying to act disgusted but failing from giggling too much. "You ruined the moment!" He exclaimed.

Jackson laughed and Jinyoung got up, announcing he was going to shower. Jackson watched him walk away, still loving how his shirt looks on Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung!" He called after him.

Jinyoung looked back as he was down the hall, about to enter the bathroom.

"I'll come join you in a minute." 

Jinyoung blinked, thinking about what Jackson said for a moment,  then he raised his hand up to his mouth and giggled while entering the bathroom.

Jackson smiled, wondering how he was able to score such a beautiful boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This succccks but thanks lol the transition from Wattpad to this is kinda weird so sorry if I'm a little shaky, thanks for reading anyway!
> 
> (Btw Jinson aka Wang gae/Park gae has to be real don't tell me otherwise like, can they just dO iT already???)


End file.
